Mar Adentro
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Camus es un marinero entregado a su deber con el mar. ¿Podrá su lazo las aguas saladas carcomer el que mantiene con su amado Milo por designio de las olas que lo llaman? Yaoi. OneShot. MiloxCamus


**Mar Adentro**

Él era un enamorado.

Uno de esos que compra flores para esconder entre sus pétalos una disculpa, no por chantaje ni por otra cosa.

De esos que recuerda cada mesiversario sin restarle importancia, más también sin mencionar nada al respecto por no molestar.

Compraba papel en la papelería del puerto. De ese que nadie compraba por que decían que estaba manchado de arena e impregnado de una salina humedad. Él era el único que adquiría las hojas, para escribir en ellas melódicos poemas cuyas letras se quedaban incrustadas en tinta sobre cada poro del papel.

Algunos los vendía en el bazar del fin de semana.

Todos los días caminaba por la playa, buscando algo que pudiera gustarle a su amante; ya fuera una concha particularmente curiosa o el cascarón de un animal ausente.

De vez en cuando le llevaba pedazos de coral calentados por el sol y ostras abiertas limpiadas por el mar.

Nunca tuvo nada que perder, sabía que de una manera u otra su vida siempre sería perfecta. Después de todo, no habría nada en la naturaleza que no pudiera sucumbir ante sus ojos que robaban el color del zafiro y sus cabellos coloreados por el sol.

Nadie abandonaría tal maravilla por nada del mundo.

O, al menos, eso él creía.

**_Voy a regalarte un verso de gaviotas_**

**_Robado de sus ojos_**

**_Que han sobrevolado muchas maravillas_**

**_Y han sabido llevarse consigo_**

**_Sin necesidad de cargar sobre la espalda._**

Él era un marinero.

De los que creían en las sirenas sin necesidad de verlas o escucharlas; en los grandes peces devoradores de humanos que se esconden en las profundidades y en cualquier otro secreto escondido por el océano.

Navegaba sin bandera y sin rumbo. Pero siempre regresaba allí.

No podía ausentarse demasiado por saber que lo extrañaría.

Los regalos que su amante le daba le parecían un tanto irrisorios. ¿Quién le regala perlas a una ostra si ella misma puede hacerlas? Nadie podía jactarse de conocer el mar y todos sus elementos tanto como él. Aún así, al ver toda aquella naturaleza muerta guardada en una destartalada caja de madera algo se le incrustaba en el corazón y lo forzaba a sonreír.

Lo amaba, eso era justificación suficiente para incluso fingir ceguera ante sus obvios conocimientos.

El olor de su piel era particular: como agua salada y algas quemadas pero sin ser desagradable. Su cabello rojo era completamente liso a pesar de la rasposa arena que a veces se colaba entre sus largos cabellos.

Sus ojos azules eran como un pedazo de cielo sobre la mar.

Por las noches cantaba canciones cuyo ritmo era parecido al oleaje nocturno. Su voz aguardentosa del día se volvía ronca y dulce con la luna. Y ya fuera de marea muerta o viva, siempre había mucha alegría y tranquilidad en todo su canto.

Él también estaba feliz.

_**¿Dónde esta la mar?**_

_**Se ha alejado de tus pies,**_

_**Ha temido ser bañada por tus lágrimas**_

_**Y absorbida por tu garganta.**_

- ¿Qué haces cuándo se adentra el agua en tu barco Camus? – se recargó sobre el fornido pecho del navegante, dejando a sus cabellos cubrirle la cara.

- Pues lo seco como pueda, ¿qué más quieres que haga? – respondió el aludido acariciando su cabeza, enfrascado en el horizonte.

El sol se ahogaba con lentitud, dándoles mucho tiempo para pensamientos diurnos precipitados.

Pensamientos que concluirían la bitácora de un día más.

- Si alguna vez no pudieras secarlo, ¿te unirías al mar? –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- A formar parte de él, dejándote arrastrar hasta el fondo… -.

Camus, el único pirata pelirrojo de los siete mares rió.

- Yo ya soy parte de la mar – aclaró en un susurro. Ante esta respuesta, su rubio acompañante lanzó un suspiro que se enganchó de la brisa marina que comenzaba a decorarse de noche.

- También lo eres de mi océano – respondió en un hilo de voz. – Navegas entre el alma y la garganta. Dejando parte de ti atrás. Yendo y viniendo… - antes de romper a llorar silenciosamente agregó – Siempre desembarcas en mi corazón -.

Camus rió aún más mientras levantaba a Milo de su pecho, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

- No hay más mar para mí que el de tu inmensidad Milo – dijo, clavándole una mirada dura y sincera. – Tal y como el que me estás regalando ahora mismo – señaló mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha para llevarlas hasta su boca y sorberlas con galantería.

Tomó a Milo de la mano y lo hizo levantarse. Ninguno de los dos traía puesto calzado alguno. Los pantalones les llegaba hasta los tobillos y sus camisas blancas, la de Milo desabotonada, les daban una frescura relajante.

Bajaron del peñasco en el que estaban sentados, que no era demasiado alto, hasta la playa.

Al principio el rubio se extrañó por ello, ya que nunca solían descender por las noches allí, si no que se quedaban sentados en el mismo lugar para observar las estrellas.

Empezaron a caminar. Pegados el uno al otro, metiendo paso firme sobre la fría y arenosa superficie para no hundirse en ella y tropezar.

Sus caballeras eran alborotadas por el fuerte aire que soplaba desprendido de los inicios de la noche, y que además les golpeaba las mejillas con insistencia.

Camus no lo soltó en ningún momento.

De repente el agua balanceada sobre la orilla los alcanzó, mojándoles así los pies con su espuma y su agua más helada que de costumbre. Milo pegó un brinco por la electrizante sensación que esto lo provocó, lo cual le coloreó el rostro de un rojo encendido que brilló en plena oscuridad. El contacto del mar no sorprendió a su amante, cuya risa estalló en la noche, salpicando a las estrellas.

Contagiando a toda la naturaleza.

**_Róbale a los brazos de la luna_**

**_Lo que quede de la espuma, el líquido y la bruma._**

**_Navega hasta allá arriba en el asta más alta de una nube_**

**_Y desciende por la cadena que ata a la gran Nyx_**

**_A la noche_**

**_Y a las sombras._**

Ante la reacción de Camus, Milo no pudo más que pretender estar ofendido. Soltó a la fuerza su mano, se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la vista al otro lado. Pocos segundos después de llevar a cabo tal acción, sintió como era tomado por la cintura y al segundo siguiente ya estaba siendo cargado por los fuertes y resistentes brazos del marinero.

- Has vivido mucho tiempo por aquí, ¿y aún no te acostumbras a sus caricias? – preguntó sin mirarlo, fijando sus ojos al frente, en alusión a lo sucedido.

- Lo dices por que tú si estas acostumbrado. Sus caricias te consumen día a día, ya sean frías o heladas – respondió mirando al suelo con nerviosismo – El mar es tu otro amante y no necesito que él me lo diga – aseguró después.

Ante semejante afirmación, con un poco de rabia y locura en su interior, Camus retrocedió para adentrarse en el mar, hasta que el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura y en su ir y venir mojaba un poco la espalda de Milo que presenciaba la escena apanicado.

- Calla y escucha ahora – ordenó el pelirrojo en un tono de voz más oscuro.

El mar se tranquilizó y la velocidad de sus movimientos disminuyó. El rubio también guardó silencio, impresionado.

- Ambos me reconocerán hasta el día en que la luz alcance la sombra y la oscuridad logre tornarse tan clara como su antítesis – comenzó a hablar Camus mirando al cielo, sin favorecer con sus ojos a ninguno de los dos presentes. – Y aunque me trague tu vasta existencia o me devoren tus cálidos brazos humanos, los dos sabrán siempre… -

La silenciosa pausa duró escasos minutos durante los cuales el mar comenzó a alborotarse de nuevo.

- …Que será Milo a quien le perteneceré… Así lleguen los días en que tengamos que separarnos – terminó por fin.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó.

Una enorme ola se levantó frente a ellos… El rubio colocó sus brazos rápidamente alrededor del cuello de Camus, apretándolo con fuerza por el miedo, el cual permaneció por completo impasible, desafiando al agua erguida con un gesto inexpresivo en su rostro.

**_Mírate en su espejo de plata_**

**_Que te carcome toda entera_**

**_Y te deja arrugada_**

**_Algún día logrará robarte todo el color_**

**_Para crear una sirena humana_**

Fueron arrastrados a un lugar desconocido por el agua entrometida en los ojos; la arena su rostro raspó; algunas estrellas de mar se les incrustaron en las plantas de los pies, y unas cuantas conchas les clavaron sus puntas en la espalda.

Pero nunca se soltaron.

Justo cuando el primer contacto del agua fría cayó sobre sus cabezas, Camus soltó el cuerpo de Milo, más no se desligó por completo de él. Con una agilidad imponente, atravesó su mano a través del torrente furioso de agua y alcanzó la diestra de su amante, tomándola con fuerza, como si hubiera querido romperle los dedos.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que hizo el joven de ojos zafiro fue incorporarse con rapidez para toser y sacar de sus pulmones toda el agua que allí se hubiera acumulado. Estuvo un par de minutos dando arcadas para escupir la sal hasta que se dio cuenta.

A su lado estaba él, con sus ojos muy abiertos, la mirada fija y algo parecido al comienzo de una sonrisa formada en el rostro.

Y sus manos entrelazadas, ya ni se sentían.

- Camus... –

El sonido de una ola contra la costa apagó el susurro, pero el marinero supo leer los labios de Milo a la perfección para entender su sorpresa.

Y su alegría hundida en el paladar por verlo a su lado, a pesar de la furia del mar.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que nada podrá separarnos? – inquirió el pelirrojo, sonriendo con más amplitud.

Y el cielo estalló con un golpe de las nubes, entre las cuales se escondía el escurridizo destino, dispuesto a contradecirlo.

**_¿No ves las luces sobre el agua?_**

**_Sombras de sol,_**

**_La risa de la dorada cal_**

**_¿No alcanzas a tocarla?_**

Esa mañana supo cuanto despreciaba la vida.

¿La vida? No, se dijo. Lo reflexionó cinco segundos después de haberlo pensado.

No odiaba a la vida.

Ella no tenía nada que ver, no tenía lápiz para trazar su destino y mucho menos goma para corregirlo.

Se odiaba a sí, por tomar esa decisión.

Por tener miedo y no mirar atrás.

Había un llamado en el aire, adentrándose en su oído, invadiendo su conciencia, llenando su pesar.

¿Por qué era tan difícil ignorarlo?

_Suelten amarras_ recitó mentalmente, y escuchó las cuerdas desatarse del puente.

_Hoy parto hacia el horizonte. Hoy me hundo en su final, me derramo sobre su llorar y me clavo en sus falanges con tal de que me lleve a donde me llamen._

El barco comenzaba a deslizarse...

_No habré de olvidarte. Si mi corazón sigue latiendo significa que el tuyo también, y así será hasta que me traiga de vuelta_.

Abrió los ojos y miró la costa, más lejana que antes.

Una lágrima fue absorbida por su piel apenas saliendo.

_Yo habré de regresar_.

Juró con la mano izquierda posada sobre el barandal, y la otra apretando el imaginario espectro de algo que alguna vez sostuvo con más fervor que su misma voluntad.

_Olvidarte, jamás._

Podía sentirlo a su lado. Pero se escaparía si no cerraba los ojos. Si volteaba a verlo se perdería entre la mañana: se lo robaría el sol por completo y se quedaría sin él por el resto del viaje.

Cerró los ojos.

_No mientras yo viva._

Regresar, no sabía.

Y el mar se aseguraría de que no lo hiciera.

¿Qué mejor brújula con la cual navegar que la que habría de llevar por siempre la sombra de su más valioso y venerado recuerdo?

**_Mar adentro,_**

**_Más adentro,_**

**_Más en lo idílico y lo fugaz._**

**_¿Podrías danzar con una ola si te lo pidiera?_**

**_¿Danzarías con la perdición de las sirenas si te prometiera el regreso eterno?_**

**_Alguien te busca, ¡oh bella damisela!_**

**_Alguien quiere perderse en tu canción materna..._**

Sentía la ropa húmeda. Pesada.

No de agua salada.

De una sustancia mucho más compleja, más completa. Más profunda y veraz.

Sus ojos, con su fuego casi apagado, miraban con fijeza la línea del horizonte, fugándose en más de dos puntos, pendiente a cada espacio.

Su rostro denotaba una gran tristeza que se le hundía en las mejillas y le pintaba grandes ojeras.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar? Se preguntó una vez más.

Sobre sus rodillas, acarició el cabello rojo, y apaciguó un poco los sollozos de aquel que lloraba sobre él.

Pero no volteó a mirarlo, no le habló jamás por temor a que se fuera.

Era todo lo que le quedaba, el tacto poco móvil de ese recuerdo fugitivo que le haría compañía el resto de los días durante los cuales jamás llegaría a comprender cómo es que semejante perfección habría de tragársela la blasfemia de la mar y sus aliados los navíos.

Los dos se la habían arrebatado por completo.

Pero aún le costaba aceptarlo, por ello su orgullo lo plantó sobre las rocas, y allí lo devoró el tiempo.

Jamás volvió a verlo, por que no estaban destinados a nada.


End file.
